Zeitenscherben
by DerSehnsuchtWegen
Summary: Diese Story wird hier nicht fortgesetzt! Die neue Fassung Fortsetzung findet ihr in "Zeitenscherben extended version"!
1. Trauer

Moikka!  
  
Hier bin ich mal wieder und bring was Neues mit... Ich versuch mich mal dran, ne Story zu schreiben, die halbwegs ne Handlung hat...fällt mir schwer *g* Sucht also nich zu viel Logik.... Weiß nich, ob ich das überhaupt kann, aber da seid ja ihr dann gefragt :-) Is vielleicht n bisschen seltsam. Ich war zu gut drauf, als ich das geschrieben hab (gilt für die ersten 3 Kapitel, die in einem Rutsch aus dem Boden gestampft wurden)  
  
Ich hätt ja nie gedacht, dass man wegen einer Frikadelle zu nem halben Jahr Knast auf Bewährung, 500 Euro Schmerzensgeld und 1000 Euro Buße ans Frauenhaus verurteilt werden kann *rofl* Sachen gibts.....Die Welt is krank! ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Die Personen in der Geschichte gehörn mir nich, wie ihr euch alle denken könnt... Ich bin bloß auf die schwachsinnige Idee gekommen, meine seltenen Gedanken aufzuschreiben... ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Zeitenscherben  
  
Kapitel 1: Trauer  
  
Harry saß allein. Der Tag war hell und hatte seine Realität verloren. Er saß allein auf dem Bett in dem Zimmer, dass er sich in ein paar Tagen mit Ron teilen würde, dann, wenn die Weasleys ebenfalls kamen, um hier für ein paar Wochen zu wohnen.  
  
Während er aus dem fast blinden Fenster sah, hinter dem ein verwahrloster Garten, der in diese Stadt nicht passte und auch nicht gehörte, lag, in dem sich einige Bäume sachte im Sommerwind wiegten, dachte er wieder an Sirius.  
  
Sirius, ein Hoffnungsschimmer, den er verloren hatte, der erloschen war, tief unter der Erde, weil er sein Gefängnis verlassen hatte.  
  
Er fühlte sich seit Wochen, als sei ein Stück von ihm gegangen, um Sirius zu folgen, um ihn zu suchen. Doch dieses Stück tappte im Dunkeln und ließ ihn zweifeln. Gedanken spukten in seinem Kopf, Gedanken, die er vernichten wollte, aus Panik, sie könnten Wirklichkeit werden. Wie lange noch würden seine Freunde an seiner Seite sein?  
  
Wie lange würde es Mr. und Mrs. Weasley noch geben, wie lange noch? Wann würde Lupin Sirius folgen? Wann würden schließlich auch Ron und Hermine sterben? Würde er es noch erleben? Wer würde übrig bleiben? Er nicht. Er wollte nicht der letzte sein, der starb....niemand würde um ihn trauern. War ihm das so wichtig? Dass noch jemand da war, der an ihn dachte? Er dachte an Sirius. Und er war nicht der Einzige.  
  
Lupins traurige Augen hatten sich in ihn eingebrannt. Er sah ihn nur selten, doch wenn er ihn sah, dann machte er auf Harry einen so unwirklichen und abwesenden Eindruck, als sei er eben als blasser Geist durch eine Wand getreten. Er war nur noch eine Erscheinung, die nie lange genug blieb. Er blieb nicht lange genug, dass man hätte in ihn hineinsehen können, dass man hätte begreifen können, was wirklich in ihm vorging. Und er tat es wahrscheinlich bewusst. Auch Harry ertrug die Anwesenheit der anderen nicht, die ihn mitleidig ansahen oder übertrieben lächelten, wenn sie ihn sahen, wie um ihm den Anstoß zu einer künstlichen Fröhlichkeit zu geben. Er wusste nicht, ob sie trauerten. Er ahnte, dass sie Sirius längst vergessen hatten. Der Gedanke kam ihm unfair vor und falsch, doch er kam immer wieder, wenn er sie sah, wie sie in ihrer zwanghaften Normalität lebten.  
  
Wie Lupin schloss er sich die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer ein, um alleine mit seinen Gedanken und seiner Trauer zu sein, die niemand um ihn wirklich zu verstehen schien.  
  
Er trat ans Fenster heran, öffnete es und lehnte sich hinaus. Was er sah, verwunderte ihn, obwohl er sich eigentlich über derartige Dinge nur noch selten wunderte, seit er nach Hogwarts ging.  
  
Er stand in einem relativ normalen Zimmer, doch von draußen sah es aus, als läge der Raum in einem hohen, aus grobem Stein gemauerten Turm, der in diesem verwilderten Garten stand und zum Himmel hin ins Unendliche weiterzugehen schien. Harry sah sich eine Weile um. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich unmittelbar unter dem Dachboden befand, doch er erblickte über sich an der Außenwand noch einige weitere Fenster über sich. Der Garten unter ihm lag im Schatten. Nur einige Bäume weiter hinten lagen in goldenem Licht. Sie sahen sehr alt aus, doch sie trugen Blätter, die im sachten Wind des späten Nachmittags raschelten. Das Gras war hoch gewachsen und man konnte nicht mehr erkennen, ob etwas wie ein Weg darunter gelegen hatte.  
  
Harry fragte sich, ob der Garten mit der Zeit verkommen oder schon immer so gewesen war, um die mystische Fassade des Hauses zu unterstreichen. Es roch nach Sommer und er musste die Trauer mit beiden Händen in seinem Herzen halten, damit die warme, leichte Luft sie nicht mit sich nehmen konnte.  
  
Im verträumten Bild, in dem er versank, brauchte er eine Weile, um die Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel zu registrieren. Er lehnte sich weiter vor und sah, dass das Fenster neben seinem geöffnet worden war. Er hörte leise Geräusche aus dem Zimmer, doch er sah niemanden.  
  
Lange geschah nichts und Harry lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen sehr eilig wachsenden Efeu, der gemächlich seine Ranken ins benachbarte Fenster schlängelte. Er grinste in sich hinein, bemerkte aber dann, dass die Pflanze auch sein Zimmer gern aus der Nähe betrachten wollte, munter drei weitere Schlingen ausrollte und sie die Wand hoch kriechen ließ. Bis er auf die Idee kam, das Fenster zu schließen, hatten die Ranken den Fensterrahmen schon erreicht und kreuchten mit einem bewundernswerten Selbstbewusstsein ins Zimmer, das auch von dem Fenster nicht gebremst werden konnte, das Harry verzweifelt zuzudrücken versuchte. Er mühte sich schwitzend ab, die übermütige Pflanze abzuwürgen, doch sie schien unaufhaltbar. Sie war innen schon fast bis zum Boden hinabgekrochen, als sie plötzlich innehielt. Schneller als sie gekommen war, zog sie sich wieder zurück und verschwand. Verblüfft öffnete Harry das Fenster und sah nach draußen. Der Efeu lag wieder ruhig und friedlich an der Wand und zeigte nicht die Spur einer Bewegung.  
  
Und Harry war bitter gezwungen, etwas zu tun, was er wahrscheinlich seit Wochen nicht mehr getan hatte: Er musste lachen. Und dabei wusste er nicht mehr, ob er überhaupt über den Efeu lachte oder über sich selbst.  
  
Es war so erleichternd.  
  
Vor sich hin prustend sah er sich nach dem anderen Fenster um. Was er sah, erfror sein Lachen. Remus Lupin sah müde lächelnd zu ihm herüber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der Abend schlug sich an der trüben Scheibe nieder und Harry saß wieder allein und dachte nach. Doch nicht über Sirius. Er dachte an Lupin. Er versuchte nachzufühlen, wie es ihm wohl ging und was er dachte, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Jedes Mal schweiften seine Gedanken ab zu Sirius und er spürte, wie der Schmerz und die Trauer ihren Weg über diese Gedanken zurück zu ihm suchten. An Lupin konnte er nicht denken, doch er begann zu verstehen, wie es den anderen ging. Sirius war auch für sie ein Freund gewesen, für die meisten jedenfalls, doch sie hatten sich der Gegenwart zugewandt, weil noch viel schwerere Prüfungen und Herausforderungen vor ihnen lagen. Harry war müde. Er wollte sich diesen Herausforderungen nicht stellen, wollte Voldemort nicht noch einmal gegenübertreten, wollte nicht noch einen seiner Freunde verlieren.  
  
Als es dunkel wurde, spürte er sich aufstehen und das Zimmer verlassen. Der Flur lag still und ohne Licht, die Treppen atmeten ruhig. Bahrfuß schlich er fast hinüber zu der Tür, hinter der er Lupin vermutete. Niemand antwortete auf sein Klopfen. Nach langer Stille trat er ein.  
  
Lupin saß zusammengekauert auf einem alten, halb zerfetzten Sofa an der Wand neben dem Fenster. Er saß im Schatten, nur seine Augen leuchteten seltsam intensiv durch das Halbdunkel zu Harry hinüber. Ein gefährlicher Ausdruck lag in ihnen, traurig, aber fast wahnsinnig. In eine dünne Decke gehüllt, die Arme um die angezogenen Beine geschlungen, saß er da und wartete wie ein Raubtier.  
  
Harry gab sich einen Ruck, trat ein und schloss behutsam die Tür. Dann blieb er stehen. Sagen konnte er nichts. Ihm fiel nichts ein; wusste er doch nicht einmal, warum er hierher gekommen war. Er fiel stumm mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Eine seltsame Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. In Lupins Anwesenheit hatte er sich eigentlich immer wohlgefühlt, er hatte ihn gemocht, doch nun fühlte er sich in die Enge getrieben. In diese Situation hatte er sich selbst gebracht, das wusste er. Doch welchen Ausweg gab es noch? Wenn er jetzt etwas sagen würde, wäre es mit Sicherheit falsch, egal, was es wäre....  
  
Lupin hob den Kopf von seinen Knieen. Für einen Moment hielt Harry den Atem an. Was er erwartete, wusste er selbst nicht.  
  
Lupin löste seine Anspannung und bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen. Harry tat es mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl im Magen. Er würde mit ihm über Sirius sprechen müssen, denn deshalb war er wohl gekommen. Aber er wollte nicht sehen, wie er reagierte. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie er vor ihm zusammenbrach, und er war sich fast sicher, dass es geschehen würde.  
  
"Warum bist du hier, Harry?" Lupins Stimme klang stumpf und trocken.  
  
"Ich..." Die Wahrheit war, dass er es wirklich nicht sicher wusste. Vielleicht hatte er gehofft, jemanden zu finden, der ihn verstand...oder er suchte nach ein wenig Sicherheit, nach dem Halt, den ihm dieser Mann allerdings mit Sicherheit im Moment nicht geben konnte. "Ich...ich wollte nur...sehen, wie es Ihnen geht..."  
  
Lupin zwang sich zu einem müden, ausdruckslosen Lächeln. "Du siehst doch wie es mir geht, jeder sieht das! Wie soll es mir schon gehen!?" Harry sah die Wut und die unbegreifliche Trauer in seinen Augen und seinen Worten aufflammen. Es machte ihm nichts aus. Er verstand ihn. Hatte er selbst doch Dumbledore angeschrieen und sein Büro zerlegt, als dieser angefangen hatte, in seiner verdammt verständnisvollen und allwissenden Art mit ihm zu sprechen. Er sah die Tränen in den Augen eines verletzten Werwolfes, der den letzten seiner einst besten Freunde für immer verloren hatte.  
  
Er weinte um Sirius. Er weinte noch immer um ihn. Diese Tränen waren für Harry ungeheuerlich. Erschütternd.  
  
"Tut mir Leid..." Harry schluckte. Dieser Satz würde die Welt nicht heilen. Nichts würde er ändern.  
  
"Harry? ...vermisst du ihn?"  
  
Er hörte, dass er weinte. Das hatte er nicht gewollt.  
  
"Ja...natürlich vermiss ich ihn...er...er war irgendwie....ich hab mir immer vorgestellt, irgendwann bei ihm zu leben...das hat mir geholfen bei meinen Verwandten..."  
  
Harry konnte seine Gedanken und Gefühle nicht ordnen. Alles flog in ihm durcheinander, ein Gewirr von Stimmen und Erinnerungen, von unausgesprochenen Wünschen und Hoffnungen. Er sah Lupin an, dass er etwas sagen wollte, dass etwas auf seinen Lippen lag, doch es sollte unausgesprochen bleiben.  
  
"Professor, ich weiß nicht..." Weiter kam er nicht. Weiter wusste er auch nicht. Lupin lachte leise. Leise und wahnsinnig.  
  
"Warum machst du das? Das ist irre, Harry...Ich bin schon seit über zwei Jahren nicht mehr dein Lehrer und sonst bin ich auch nichts mehr...du musst nicht an irgendwas Irrsinnigem festhalten, was längst vergangen ist..."  
  
Harry schwankte innerlich. Die Distanz zwischen ihnen war für ihn immer selbstverständlich gewesen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie absurd es war. Lupin war genau wie Sirius ein Freund seines Vaters gewesen, er war Sirius´ Freund gewesen. Warum also sollten sie sich so fremd sein? Sie waren sich nicht fremd. Nur die Situation war es.  
  
Und es war nicht nur die Distanz. Harry roch nahezu die Verbitterung in seinen Worten und er wusste, dass Lupin alles verloren hatte. Das Ministerium meinte es nicht gerade gut mit Werwölfen. Lupin würde wahrscheinlich nie mehr Arbeit finden, wenn es nicht noch mehr Menschen wie Dumbledore gab. Und die gab es sehr wahrscheinlich nicht....  
  
Lupin hatte sich weggedreht. Harry sah halb seine müden Augen schimmern, die zum Fenster blickten.  
  
Er fühlte, wie seine eigenen Tränen langsam in ihm aufstiegen. Er konnte dagegen nichts tun, keinen einzigen tröstenden Gedanken dagegen setzen. Der Tränenschleier blendete ihn schnell, das Zimmer verschwamm wie ein Traum vor seinen Augen. Er hörte sich schluchzen, ohne zu wissen, warum. Er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr. Er hatte sie nie gehabt. Das Einzige, was ihn gerettet hatte, war Glück gewesen, reines Glück, sonst nichts. Warum, warum überlebte er?! War er wirklich nur zum Überleben geboren worden?  
  
Gerade als sein unkontrollierter Tränenstrom ihn zu ertränken drohte, spürte er, dass er nicht allein war. Er war noch da. Remus hatte seine Arme um Harry gelegt und hielt ihn fest. Nein, er würde nicht sterben. Niemals.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gefällts euch? 


	2. Nachforschungen

Die Leute hier gehören mir auch nich...auch klar...  
  
Kapitel 2: Nachforschungen  
  
James Potter stand in der Bibliothek und kaute an seinen Fingernägeln. Einige Minuten lang stand er schon still und beleuchtete die Regalreihen der Verbotenen Abteilung. Nun zog er den Tarnumhang enger um sich und schlich weiter den Gang hinunter. Remus hat doch gesagt, dass es hier irgendwo sein muss, dachte er, während er eilig die alten Buchrücken studierte. Remus hatte natürlich eine Erlaubnis gehabt, in der Verbotenen Abteilung etwas nachzuschlagen, aber seine überentwickelte Vernunft hatte ihn einmal mehr besiegt. Wo Sirius wieder war, das wusste der Teufel, denn der hatte ihn wahrscheinlich getrieben.  
  
Nach endlosem Lesen und anstrengendstem Denken fand James endlich was er suchte. Vorsichtig stellte er die Lampe auf den Boden und zog das staubige Buch heraus. Hilfe, nein, dachte er, als er den Staub aufwirbelte. Warum, verdammt noch mal, ging Sirius nicht! Der hatte doch wenigstens keine Hausstauballergie! James hielt die Luft an. So ein Niesanfall wäre jetzt nicht lustig. Er ließ sich auf den Boden nieder und schlug das Buch extrem vorsichtig auf. Zeitumkehrer....schnell hatte er die richtige Seite gefunden. Schnellstmöglich zog er ein Stück Pergament und seine Feder aus seiner Hose. Das Pergament sah nun aus wie Restmüll und seine Feder war verknickt, aber sowas stört ein wahres Genie bekanntlich nicht. Das Tintenfass war bereits undicht, wäre also in der Hose ausgelaufen und hätte für viele unangenehme Fragen gesorgt. Also war es umweltbewusst, wie er dem an Übervernunft leidenden Remus versichert hatte, neben die Kerze in die Lampe gewandert.  
  
Er nahm sich fest vor, in der Abteilung für Remus etwas gegen diese quälende Übervernunft zu suchen. Er fragte sich ohnehin, ob seine Kindheit nicht zufriedenstellend verlaufen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich damals zu wenig im Matsch gesuhlt...Matsch sollte ja angeblich die Charakterentwicklung positiv beeinflussen...oder so... Jedenfalls waren saubere Kinder nicht richtig im Kopf.  
  
Einen leisen Aufschrei konnte James nicht verhindern, als er mit der Hand von oben in der Lampe nach der Tinte angelte. Die Kerze flackerte unruhig und traktierte James´ Hand, weil sie keine Luft mehr bekam. James blieb hart, wie wahre Helden das so machen, nachts um halb drei, und gab erst nach, als das Tintenfass angebissen hatte. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zog er die Hand zurück und befahl dem Tintenfass mit einem leisen "aus!", seine Finger freizugeben.  
  
Dann begann er zu schreiben. Das Kapitel war lang und weil er James Potter hieß, machte er das gewaltig geschickt und schrieb nur das Wichtigste raus. Weil vieles richtig und wichtig war, reichte das Restmüll-Recycling- Pergament nicht aus und er begann seine Arme zu beschriften.  
  
Nach stundenlanger, schmerzvoller Arbeit brach er schließlich ab, packte alles wieder zusammen und stopfte hastig das Buch zurück. Das bereute er schon im nächsten Moment, denn das Buch fing an, sich lauthals über den ruppigen Umgang und die Jugend von heute zu beschweren.  
  
James löschte das Licht, packte die Laterne mit unter den Tarnumhang und rannte. Schon nach wenigen Metern, die er zurückgelegt hatte, hörte er Stimmen im Raum. Er hielt inne, presste sich eng gegen ein Regal und versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Die Erkenntnis schlug schmerzhaft in ihn ein: Er hatte die Karte vergessen.  
  
Noch nie hatte er in der Bibliothek einen Geheimgang gebraucht. Sicher, sie hatten natürlich mindestens einen gefunden, aber wo?! Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo in diesem riesigen, unübersichtlichen Raum man gerade nach ihm suchte. Er lauschte. Sie waren zu dritt, wenn er sich nicht täuschte. Er hatte wohl keine sehr großen Chancen. Aber er musste entkommen. In seiner Hose steckte ein Zettel mit einer Menge Informationen, die er nicht besitzen durfte und selbst wenn er den loswurde....seine Unterarme waren lückenlos mit der Fortsetzung beschrieben. Er würde rausfliegen. Diesmal endgültig.  
  
Die Stimmen kamen unaufhaltsam näher. Er musste schnell handeln. Langsam schob er sich weiter an den Regalreihen entlang. Er musste einen Hauptgang erreichen, um herauszufinden, wo er sich überhaupt befand. Die Verbotene Abteilung war viel größer, als er gedacht hatte.  
  
Als er um die Ecke biegen wollte, hielt er erneut inne. Vor ihm, in der Richtung, in die er wollte, lag alles im Dunkeln. Eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass es der richtige Weg war, doch was ihn dort sonst noch erwarten würde war ungewiss.  
  
Er lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Nichts war zu hören. Es war viel zu still. Doch er musste sich entscheiden. Sofort. Und er ging.  
  
Stück für Stück tastete er sich vorwärts auf den dunklen Gang hinaus. Erleichtert seufzend erreichte er die kühle Wand auf der anderen Seite. Nur den Gang runter, um die Ecke und er wäre draußen.  
  
Doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde hatte er sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an die Wand gedrückt. Er hörte Schritte. Nicht irgendwo, er hörte sie direkt vor sich. Wer immer es war...er blieb stehen und zog die Laterne heraus, die er mit dem Umhang verdunkelt hatte.  
  
James saß in der Falle. Die Gestalt kam auf ihn zu, suchend, mit der Laterne am ausgestreckten Arm, und James erkannte den Hausmeister. Er kam direkt und unaufhaltsam auf ihn zu. James hielt den Atem an und schob sich flach an der Wand entlang. Er musste es einfach schaffen. Er würde sich an ihm vorbeischieben und... Und nichts und. Er stieß auf Widerstand. Neben ihm stand etwas. Es war groß und kühl und hart. Unmöglich, daran vorbeizukommen. Er presste sich dagegen und wartete. Dar Hausmeister ruderte suchend mit den Armen an der Wand herum. Was zum Flubberwurm suchte der? Wusste er, dass James einen Tarnumhang besaß? Oh, wenn er den Slytherin erwischte, der dem Alten das gesteckt hatte!  
  
Der Hausmeister ruderte immer näher an ihn heran. James presste die Augen zusammen. Dies war wohl sein glorreiches Ende. "Scheiße", murmelte er leise, um sein Ende würdig zu besiegeln und - kippte durch den Wasserspeier hindurch. 


	3. Zeitreise

Kapitel 3: Zeitreise  
  
Harry wachte erst spät auf. Seit Tagen schon weckte ihn niemand mehr. Niemand rief ihn zu den Mahlzeiten, niemand sah nach ihm. Bis spät in die Nacht war er bei Remus gewesen. Die Erinnerung daran war ein taubes Gefühl. Ihm war, als würde Ron niemals kommen. Und er wollte auch nicht, dass Ron kam. Ron würde ihn fragen, wie es ihm ginge und was er über die Ferien schon gemacht habe und er, Harry, würde antworten, weil Ron eben sein Freund war. Er würde sagen, dass es ihm gut ginge und dass seine Ferien eben so gewesen waren, wie sie bei den Dursleys immer waren.  
  
Dann würde er nach Sirius gefragt werden. Und er würde nicht antworten. Er würde seinen Schmerz in sich hinein fressen und ihn später, wenn Ron gegangen war, gegen die Wand schreien.  
  
Er stand auf und zog sich an. Er zog sich erst das zweite Mal an, seit er hier war. Die meiste Zeit hatte er allein verbracht, ohne die Absicht zu haben rauszugehen.  
  
Es war schon gegen Mittag und er öffnete das Fenster, um frische Luft hereinzulassen. Weil es wieder zuging, drehte er das kleine, leere Bücherregal auf die Seite und stellte es so darunter, dass es das Fenster offen hielt.  
  
Alles in diesem Zimmer war leer. Es war sauber gemacht worden und nichts lag mehr herum, wie in den meisten anderen Zimmern. Nur das Schränkchen in der Ecke hatte er noch nicht näher angesehen, doch er war sich relativ sicher, dass es ebenfalls leer war.  
  
An einem Abend hatte er auf dem Bett gelegen, es angesehen und sich vorgestellt, was wohl darin sein könnte. Er hatte sich viele Dinge vorgestellt, die ihm helfen könnten, doch er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es irgendetwas perverses schwarzmagisches sein musste, aber so etwas wäre längst ausgemistet worden. Also war für Harry das Schränkchen leer.  
  
Es stand für ihn einfach nur leer und sinnlos in der Ecke, bis zu dem Augenblick, als er fertig angezogen war, sein Blick erneut darauf fiel und er es öffnete.  
  
Überrascht hielt er die Luft an. Es war keineswegs leer. Es war vollgestopft mit beschriebenem Pergament. Er zog einige Rollen heraus und besah sich ratlos die Zeichnungen und Rechnungen. Was da stand, sah höchst wissenschaftlich aus, befand er, doch der erste Eindruck war trügerisch...  
  
Denn er fand etwas, das sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ: Gekritzel auf dem Papier. Und es war nicht irgendein sinnloses Gekritzel, es waren offensichtlich Briefe, die sich Sirius und sein Vater irgendwann einmal aus Langeweile im Unterricht geschrieben hatten. Er fand die krakelige, aber leicht geschwungene Schrift von Sirius wieder, in der auch die restlichen Aufzeichnungen geschrieben waren, die unbeholfene Druckschrift, die offensichtlich seinem Vater gehörte und ab und zu einige Sätze in einer peinlich ordentlichen Schrift, die er glatt Hermine zugeordnet hätte, hätte er Remus Lupin nicht gekannt.  
  
Dazu gab es Blätter, die ganz und gar nichts mit Unterricht zu tun zu haben schienen. Da waren Entwürfe für selbstverdauende Tischmülleimer, unter denen allerdings stand: "Pinkelt ätzende Flüssigkeit - muss verbessert werden!!!" oder für diverse selbstständige Foltergeräte, die die betreffende Person wohl verfolgen und in die Enge treiben sollten (mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit waren einige Slytherins unter den Opfern gewesen). Harry grinste breit bei dem Gedanken, dass eine lebende Streckbank hinter Snape durchs Schloss hoppelte und ihn, wann immer er stehen bleiben musste um zu atmen, sofort festschnallte und auf Hagrid-Länge ausdehnte. Doch wenn er sich recht erinnern konnte, hatten die beiden die Schule bis zum bitteren Ende durchgezogen und keiner außer Sirius war in Askaban gelandet. Und das war ja was anderes. Schade eigentlich.  
  
Immer noch grinsend würgte Harry seine sadistisch angehauchten Gedankengänge ab und wühlte weiter im Pergamenthaufen. Er förderte ein weiteres Blatt zu Tage:  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Wie kann man nur...*  
  
~Wie kann man nur was?~  
  
*Pausenlos Müll schwallen, dabei entrückt grinsen UND sich wichtig vorkommen!*  
  
~Weißt du doch~  
  
*Verpiss dich*  
  
~Geht nich...muss beim Müllschwallen zuhörn~  
  
*Moony hört wieder zu aktiv zu*  
  
~harte Normalität...ich werd beim Essen seine Schrifteleien vernichten und ihn zum Heulen bringen~  
  
*der hat als Kind zu wenig im Matsch gespielt*  
  
~da kannst du dich ja nich so beschwehrn...~  
  
*halts Maul*  
  
~Ich möchte dich hiermit ausführlichst und in höflichstem Tone bitten, mein teures Pergament nicht mit deiner dreckigen Ausdrucksweise zu beschmutzen~  
  
*Geh doch zu den Slytherins...*grml* *  
  
~Was hab ich grad über dreckige Ausdrücke gesagt?~  
  
* *lol* *  
  
~Ach, James, du bist so billig! Du lachst echt über alles, oder?! ;-) ~  
  
*Ich bin nich billig! Ich bin gut im Quidditch!!!!*  
  
~Jaja, wo auch sonst *mitfühlend auf schulter klopf* ...wie läufts mit deiner Süßen?~  
  
*Tu nich so, als ob ich nich wüsste, dass du die auch schon im Bett hattest!*  
  
~ *pfeif* Was? Hmmm.....~  
  
~der Alte guggt~  
  
*wir sprechen uns später *drohend gugg* *  
  
~AAAAAANGST!!!!~  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aussagekräftig. Harry brauchte nicht mal würfeln, um zu wissen, dass sie bei Prof. Binns Unterricht gehabt haben mussten. Kein anderer war so komafördernd und Harry glaubte nicht daran, dass es damals noch einen anderen Lehrer gegeben hatte, der Snapes Schlaftrank auf die Art Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, denn was die Lehrerschaft anging, war in Hogwarts wohl noch nie mit einer Positiventwicklung zu rechnen gewesen.  
  
Lächelnd legte er die heiligen Schriften beiseite und stand auf, um sich Frühstück zu machen. Es war, als habe er James und Sirius zurückgeholt, sie lebendig erlebt. Er würde noch mehr von den beiden erfahren, der Pergamentstapel war noch groß.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, hier endet der erste Teil meiner kreativen Phase... Reviews??? Ich muss jetzt wissen, was ihr darüber denkt!  
  
Will eigentlich keiner meine Kurzgeschichte über Lucius lesen (Dark Velvet)? Is sie nich gut oder versteht man sie nich? Da hat noch niemand was zu gesagt... :-(  
  
Hyvää yötä!  
  
Doro 


	4. Das erste Mal?

Hei!  
  
Booooaaaaarrrr!!!! Ich hab mich ja sooooooooo gefreut!!!! Hab noch nie an einem Tag so viele Reviews gekriegt!!!!!!! DANKEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *hüpf* *freu* Da hab ich mich extra beeilt mit Weiterschreiben... is vielleicht n bissl kurz geworden, hoffe aber, es gefällt euch trotzdem! :-)  
  
Hab jetzt keine Zeit reviews zu beantworten...sorry...mach ich das nächste Mal! :-)  
  
Kapitel 4: Das erste Mal?  
  
James trabte schnaufend in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus war der Einzige, der noch an einem der Tische vor dem Kamin saß und offensichtlich Hausaufgaben machte. Er sah auf, als er bemerkt hatte, dass James neben ihm angelangt war und ihn vorwurfsvoll musterte.  
  
"Bist du erwischt worden?" Remus konnte ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nur mit Mühe unterdrücken. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass James leicht gewalttätig werden konnte, wenn man ihn verbal auf eventuelle Peinlichkeiten oder Misserfolge aufmerksam machte.  
  
James räusperte sich und versuchte gewaltsam ruhig zu bleiben. Er kann ja nichts dafürDas liegt alles an seiner frühen Kindheit. Er hat es sicher schwer gehabt...sicher konnte sich seine Familie keinen Sandkasten leisten...und diese öffentlichen mit den ganzen Hundeknüddeln drin...das kann ja nicht gut gehen!..  
  
Tief durchatmend brachte James seinen gewaltbereiten Körper dazu, sich in einen Sessel zu bewegen. Er sah Remus an. Tief und durchdringend.  
  
"Lass die dummen Sprüche, Moony! Es ist, verdammt noch mal, deine Schuld!"  
  
"Was? Dass du zu blöd bist, die Karte mitzunehmen?"  
  
Einige Muskeln befreiten sich aus James´ Kontrolle und begannen missmutig zu zucken. Beherrschen, James, beherrschen!!!  
  
"Wärst du mit deinem bekloppten Schreiben in die Bibliothek gelatscht und hättest das Buch gelesen, hätt´ ich mir den ganzen Scheiß mit dieser bescheuerten Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion sparen können!!!  
  
Zu spät. Warum hatte er sich auch nie unter Kontrolle?  
  
"Nur weil du hier sitzen bleiben und hübsch brav streben musst, wär ich fast erwischt worden! Die hätten mich garantiert geschmissen!!!" Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher diese plötzliche Wut auf Remus eigentlich wirklich kam. Eigentlich hatte er ja recht, aber dass konnte James Potter nun mal nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Remus war vollkommen ruhig. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete er James bei seinen Wutausbrüchen.  
  
"Wenn du das doch so genau weißt, dass du geflogen wärst, warum machst du es dann?"  
  
James konnte darauf nichts mehr erwidern. Langsam hörte er auf zu kochen.  
  
"Tu doch nicht so, als ob es dich gar nicht interessiert, Moony! Du hast doch schließlich auch gesagt, dass man es mal näher erforschen müsste."  
  
"Ja, stimmt schon...aber ich hab nicht gemeint, dass wir das unbedingt machen müssen. Du weißt schon, dass es verdammt gefährlich werden kann?"  
  
"Klar weiß ich das! Aber wenn nicht wir, wer dann? Moony, wir und unsere Erfindungen waren schon immer ruhmreich. Außerdem kann höchstens was schief gehen, wenn DU nicht mitmachst. Ich bin nur an ein paar Informationen gekommen. Das ist viel zu wenig. Ich kann einfach nicht schnell genug schreiben...und ich hab nicht so die besonders große Ahnung, was wichtig ist, wenn ich mal ganz ehrlich sein soll..."  
  
Remus lächelte geschmeichelt. James hatte sogar einen eigenen Fehler zugegeben, um ihn zum Mitmachen zu überreden.  
  
"Hast du Kräuterkunde schon gemacht?"  
  
"Was soll das jetzt?! Machst du mit oder nicht?"  
  
"Hast du?"  
  
"Nein, hab ich nicht. Weißt du noch, wer ich bin? Kennst du mich noch??"  
  
"Kann mich grob erinnern."  
  
"Darf ich abschreiben?"  
  
"Vergiss es. Aber schneller, als du fliegen kannst!"  
  
"Moony, komm schon! Du lässt mich doch sonst immer abschreiben!"  
  
"Da hast du´s. Klar, dass du außer meinen Hausaufgaben nix lesen kannst!"  
  
"Remus Lupin! Wir haben morgen schon in der Ersten Kräuterkunde! Kannst du mir erklär´n, wie ich das schaffen soll???"  
  
"Eventuell indem du ne Nachtschicht einlegst? Wenn du schon die ganze Woche nichts gemacht hast außer schlafen und Quidditch spielen...ach, ja, entschuldige, und sinnlos nachts die Bibliothek auseinander nehmen, dann hast du damit ja jetzt wohl keine Schwierigkeiten."  
  
"Reeeeeeemuuuuuuus!!!!"  
  
"Jetzt verfall nicht gleich in Panik. Du hast doch früher bestimmt so viel im Sandkasten gespielt...eigentlich müsstest du die Ruhe selbst und die Geduld in Person sein... Also pass auf: Du machst das erste Mal in deinem Leben deine Hausaufgaben selbst und ich mach das ungefähr hunderste Mal in meinem Leben bei deiner Scheiße mit, ok?"  
  
James sank in seinem Sessel zusammen. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Jetzt musste er nur noch nachts mit dem Tarnumhang an Remus´ Hausaufgaben kommen. 


	5. Nächtliche Folter

Terve!  
  
So, hier kommt wieder n Stückchen! War in den letzten Tagen so depri, dass ich viel schreiben musste, um mich bei Laune zu halten :-) Hoffe mal, dass ich euch auch bei Laune halten kann... Hab mir nich sonderlich Mühe gegeben...überhaupt schreib ich bei dieser Story viel einfach mal so aus Spaß... (zum Seiten füllen *gg*) Hat jemand Probleme, hier was zu verstehen? Weil mir hat jemand gesagt, dass er keine Logik darin gefunden hat...kapiert ihr´s ? Wenn nich, is garnich schlimm! Das is wahrscheinlich wieder so richtig Absicht und ich weiß es bloß noch nich ;-) Viel Spaß mit Chap. 5!  
  
@AragornsHope: Danke, danke! Hoffe, ich schaff es, dich weiterhin hibbelig zu machen... :-)  
  
@Jamie: Dankööö! *knuddl*  
  
@Soulsister*3000: Ui, gleich 2 nette Reviews :-) Dann werd ich dir ma helfen bei deinen  
  
Entzugserscheinungen....das is ja nich gesund sowas!  
  
@Padfoot´s Mate: hach, ich freu mich! Du bistn ganz treuer Leser meiner Storys, hm?  
Ui, *freu*  
  
Kapitel 5: Nächtliche Folter  
  
Bis spät in die Nacht saß James im Gemeinschaftsraum und brütete über einem Stapel Pergamente. Viele Aufzeichnungen für Kräuterkunde hatte er nicht und von seinen wenigen hatte er die meisten nur fahrig von Remus abgeschrieben und nie wirklich gelesen. Remus brauchte lange wie immer für seine Hausaufgaben für Zaubereigeschichte, die er auf sein persönliches Hausaufgaben-Mindestmaß von 3 Pergamentrollen ausgedehnt hatte. Als er endlich ging, konnte James die unberührten und störenden Kräuterkunde-Blätter vom Tisch räumen und sich voll und ganz seinen Plänen widmen. Mit einer Hand zeichnete er bereits seit zwei Stunden ununterbrochen, mit der anderen fuhr er sich gerade durch die Haare. Sich ratlos am Kopf kratzend überblickte er sein Werk. Noch viel zu ungenau, dachte er und fuhr fort.  
  
Gegen drei Uhr hatte er seine Pläne bis zu einem gewissen Maß vervollständigt. Seine Handgelenke knaxten mehr als sonst schon und er dachte über eine kreative Pause nach. Den Kopf voller Gedanken blickte er ins Feuer. Die Möglichkeit war unglaublich. Es wäre ein unglaublicher Durchbruch. Alles was je wahre Grenzen gesetzt hatte, wäre dahin, wäre völlig unwichtig, da jeder diese bis zu diesen Tagen so gut wie unüberschreitbaren Grenzen mit Leichtigkeit hinter sich lassen würde. Sie hatten etwas sehr Großes vor, das spürte und wusste er. Doch Zweifel hatte er nicht. Sie würden es schaffen, irgendwie, wie sie immer alles gemeistert hatten.  
  
Er stand auf und steckte sich, um die Müdigkeit au seinen Knochen zu vertreiben. Jetzt musste er sich um Kräuterkunde kümmern. Er schlurfte die Treppe hoch, wie immer, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Leise öffnete er die Tür und schob sich hindurch. Auf Zehenspitzen erreichte er sein Bett und kniete sich davor, um an seinen Koffer zu kommen. Der war ohnehin schon geräuschlos. Wofür lernte er schließlich Zauberkunst... Ziellos tastete er sich durch sein Durcheinander, immer darauf bedacht, nicht in die Ecke zu tasten, in der er seine selbst entwickelte und verdammt bösartige automatische Mausefalle in Übergröße in einen Umhang gewickelt verstaut hatte. Wegwerfen konnte er das Ding nicht, auch wenn sein vollautomatisches externes Gewissen, System R.E.M.U.S., es ausdrücklichst von ihm verlangte. Dazu war es in Sachen Slytherin viel zu nützlich. Seine Hände ertasteten den fließenden, glatten Stoff des Tarnumhangs. Sicher ist sicher. Schnell und lautlos hatte er sich darin eingehüllt und schlich sich zu Remus´ Bett. Sein internes Gewissen piepste leise an, aber James überhörte das. Darin hatte er als Held schließlich Übung. Er ging einige Schritte doch dann hielt er plötzlich inne. Moment, das war Remus. Der kannte ihn viel zu gut. Garantiert hatte er seine Sachen nicht unbewacht gelassen. James verfluchte sich leise. Er war berechenbar! Wie peinlich! Das stürzte ihn in mehr oder weniger tiefe Depressionen. Er stolperte zurück und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Ja, sicher, die großen Erkenntnisse kamen meist nachts, doch sonst störte ihn das wenig, weil er da schlief! Er presste die Augen zusammen, wusste aber schon, dass ihn der Gedanke nicht loslassen würde.  
  
Es war halb sechs morgens, als James Potter die ersten Kräuterkundehausaufgaben seines Lebens vollständig (!) gemacht hatte. Erwartungen übertroffen.  
  
~* + *~  
  
"Hey, James!" Sirius versuchte seit rund einer Viertelstunde seinen Freund zu wecken. Remus schaukelte im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett herum und grinste wissend, während Sirius sich abmühte und schließlich mit vor gespielter Panik geweiteten Augen James´ Puls fühlte. Remus empfand sein Weltbild als angekratzt. Das hätte er nie gedacht. James hatte doch nicht etwa wirklich HAUSAUFGABEN gemacht??? Nein! Niemals! Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich bloß nachts aufs Quidditch-Feld geschlichen, um die schrecklichen Entzugserscheinungen loszuwerden. James war eitel. Er hielt es nie lange aus, nichts zwischen den Beinen zu haben.  
  
Nach weiteren fünf Minuten hatte Remus von Sirius´ Schauspiel genug. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes nahm er den Überspringenden Pestbeulenfluch von seinen Schulsachen und fing an seine Tasche zu packen.  
  
Ein heftiges Krachen verriet ihm nur Sekunden später, dass Sirius sich endlich entschieden hatte, es ihm gleich zu tun. Er war von James´ Sterbebett auf das seine gesprungen und hing schon kopfüber in seinem Koffer. Seine Bücher flogen kreuz und quer auf das Bett, während Remus die seinen von einem akkuraten Stapel in seine Tasche packte.  
  
Als Remus mit packen fertig war, hatte sich Sirius bereits ins Bad verzogen, um, wie er sagte, den Komapatienten wieder ins normale Leben einzugliedern. Zurück kam er mit einem Eimer Wasser, den er vor sich her schweben ließ, und James´ Zahnputzzeug. Schwungvoll ließ er sich am Fußende von James´ Bett nieder, platzierte den Eimer vorsichtig neben sich und brachte James höchstpersönlich mit einem kleinen Zauber dazu, seinen Oberkörper in seine Richtung zu bewegen. Als sein Opfer schließlich kerzengerade und schlafend im Bett saß, setzte Sirius ein zufriedenes, sadistisches Grinsen auf und ließ den mitgebrachten Waschlappen in den Eimer fallen.  
  
Remus hörte im Gehen James´ Schreie hinter sich, die sich in einem empörten Gurgeln verloren, das vermutlich durch den ungewollten Einsatz einer Zahnbürste durch Sirius zustande kam.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sirius war den ganzen Morgen über seltsam gut gelaunt. James, der in einem eigens für diesen Tag angefertigten Shirt mit der Aufschrift "Komapatient" hinter ihm hertrottete, machte nicht so ganz den Eindruck. Seine Augen traten seltsam hervor, als er erfuhr, dass er an diesem Abend Quidditch-Training haben würde. Er übersah das breite Grinsen leider nicht, das sich angesichts seines neuen Aufdrucks auf dem Gesicht seines Teamkapitäns ausbreitete. Er wusste, dass er sich an diesem Abend blamieren würde.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Hmmm...ich glaube, ich wäre, wenn ich mich nicht irre natürlich, für Reviews sehr dankbar!  
  
*winkz*  
  
Näkemiin!  
  
kleine Hexe 


End file.
